29 January 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-01-29 ; Comments *A popular show amongst mixtape makers with 45 minutes in total *Subsequently discovered it was also popular with serial early 90s taper SL courtesy of whom most of the show is now available, though it is evident from the Anglo-Saxon comments on the tape inlay that the missing section from the Jesus Lizard's penultimate session track was not intentional....... *Thanks to Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive for the tracklisting. Sessions *Moonshake only session, recorded 22nd November 1992. *Jesus Lizard #2, recorded 27th September 1992, repeat, first broadcast 30 October 1992. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Huggy Bear: Into The Mission (album - Bikini Kill / Huggy Bear ‎– Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah / Our Troubled Youth) Catcall PUSS001LP''' 5''' *'File a & 7 '''begins *Fly Ashtray: The Man Who Stayed In Bed All Day (album - Clumps Take A Ride) Shimmy Disc WORD 004-1 '''2' 3 5 *Breakers: Surf Breaker (v/a album - Surfer's Mood Vol II) Romulan UFOX16 *Moonshake: Sweetheart (Peel Session) 1 5 *DIY: Hothead (12") Warp WAP 31P 3'' ''6 *Jad Fair: Birds (7" - Short Songs) Smells Like SLR 002 2 6 *Jesus Lizard: Boiler Maker (Peel Session) *Spælimenninir í Hoydølum: Læ Di Maw (LP - Spælimenninir í Hoydølum) Tutl *Digable Planets: Rebirth Of Slick (Cool Like That) (album - Reachin' (A New Refutation Of Time And Space) Pendulum 7243 8 27758 2 9 *Cranium Croutons: Blitzkreig Bop (7" - Ramonic Verses) Au Go Go ANDA 154 2''' *New Radiant Storm King: Mad Money (7") Axis AXS 020-7 '''1 *Joe Haywood: Tender Love (7" - Warm And Tender Love / I Would If I Could) Enjoy 2013 *God Machine: I've Seen The Man (album - Scenes From The Second Storey) Fiction fixcd 23 *Moog: Live Forever (Mercy Remix) (12" - The Moog Remix) Delirious DELIS 4 *Puff Tube: Sugar Shack (v/a LP - Hotel Cleveland Vol III) Scat scat26 *Bunny General: Spy Fi Die (12") Maximum Sound Max 701A *Moonshake: Mugshot Heroin (Peel Session)' 6' *Th' Faith Healers: Gorgeous Blue Flower In My Garden (1991 Festive Fifty #44) 3 6 *Ukrainians: Vorony (album - Vorony) Cooking Vinyl COOK CD 054 *Jesus Lizard: Whirl (Peel Session) 3''' *Paska: Ace Of Spades (2 x 7" - If It Ain't The Snow It's The Mosquitos) Sympathy For The Record Industry Records SFTRI156 '''2 6 *Vernons Football Pools Girls: We Love The Beatles (album - Bend It! 92 - Exotica Presents... Football À La Carte) Exotica pelé 2c *Steakdaddy Six: Rubber Pants (7") Twelve Inch TIN 005 2''' '''3 6 *Dis: Ed Was Solace (7") Twelve Inch TIN 004 3 6 *Eddie Fowlkes: I Wanna Know (Bandulu Mix) (12") Infonet INF 010T 4''' '''6 wrong speed moment, acknowledged only by a chuckle *Tsunami: Sometimes A Notion (7") IV Recordings IVR 001 1''' *Kanda Bongo Man: Billy (album - Les Rendezvous Des Stard) *Moonshake: Coming (Peel Session) ''' 6 *Freak Baby: Peel (7" - Peel / Boot) Oil Burner ' 6' *Espiritu: Conquistador (12") Heavenly HVN 24P *'File 7 ends' *Ween: Sarah (album - Pure Guava) August RUST 002 CD ' 6' *Flying Saucer Attack: Soaring High (7") FSA fsa6 ' 6' *Little Walter: Sad Hours (album - Blues With A Feeling) Roots RTS 113006 *Jesus Lizard: Gladiator (Peel Session)' 6' *'File a '''pauses, before above track is complete *4 Voice: Catching The Scent (12" - Catching The Scent Of Mystery / Music Hypnotizes) Music Man MMI 9366 *'File a''' resumes *Heptones: Sufferer's Time (album - Party Time) Island ILPS 9456 *Gallon Drunk: End Of The Line (album - From The Heart Of Town) Clawfist HUNKA CDL 5''' 6''' *Tse Tse Fly: Bus Window (album - Duckweed Smuggled Home) Confidential FILE045 *Meat Beat Manifesto: Mind Stream (12") Play It Again Sam5''' 6''' *Richard Hell & The Voidoids: The Kid With The Replaceable Head (7") Radar ADA 30 *Moonshake: Beautiful Pigeon (Peel Session)' 6' *Pepe Kalle Et Rochereau: Forgive Me (album - Lisanga Ya "Banganga") Sonodisc LPS 5505 *Jesus Lizard: Puss (Peel Session)' 6' *Underground Lovers: Eastside Stories (album - Leaves Me Blind) Guernica GU 2 LP ' 6' *'File a '''ends at end of show *Tracks marked '''1' on File 1 etc File ;Name *1) 1993-01-xx Peel January 1993 *2) best of peel vol 57 part 1 (with introductions) *3) john-peel-51a-1993 *4) john-peel-51b-1993 *a) 1993-01-29 Peel Show L399 L400.mp3 *5) John Peel tape no.50 side b *6) John Peel tape no.51 side a *7) John Peel 29th Jan 1993 ;Length *1) 1:29:15 (1:19:26 on) *2) 47:13 (from 28:34 to 43:58) *3) 46:43 (15:39 on) *4) 44:55 (to 6:41) *5) 45:02 (37:48-40:00) (unique) *6) 45:35 (to 28:03) (7:19-8:18 unique) *7) 1:35:38 *a) 2:47:50 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *1) From mixtape Peel January 1993 created from SB940, SB944, SB961 and SB962 of Weatherman22's Tapes *2) Taken from Best Of Peel Vol 57. Many thanks to Mike. *3) 4) Many thanks to Happy Otter *5,6) Many thanks to Dweemis *7) Many thanks to Tim *a) Taken from L399 and L400 of SL Tapes, digitised by SB ;Available * http://www.mediafire.com/?jaofonhtqjv74pj * 2) Mooo * 3) 4) Mixcloud * a) Mooo * 5,6) Youtube * 7) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Dweemis Category:Tim's Tapes